Paresse
Paresse (''パレス ''Paresu), also known as Paresseux or Palace, is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Appearance Paresse's overall eccentric and gaunt appearance results in him most closely resembling a both distorted and disturbed vision of an actual court jester. The his entire visage is often concealed under an angular and almost triangular shaped mask, formed from the closed position of the extensions that frame his face, with the exception of the large body of his hair styled into two distinct protrusions. The relatively little amount of clothing that he actually wears feature a slightly worn appearance; consisting simply of three narrow straps descending from a similarly constructed collar, with one encircling under each arm and one running directly down the center of his back, exposing the majority of his skeletal physique. He also wears a dark divided hakama (umanori), which features a large piece of light fabric hanging from the center of this, embellished by the image of two serpent-like lines that intersect with each other to form a narrowing diamond-shaped pattern. Outwardly, two large stripped gauntlets further accentuate the references to the jester-theme found within the rest of his design. Like Jealous, these gauntlets feature only a single sharp extension, in place of the more commonly observed fingers and continue on well beyond his elbows, which belie the fact that he isn't human. In his human form, Paresse wears clothes similar to that of a student's; complete with a cap with a school emblem on it. Like his master, bandages that covers his entire face and body. His unusual hairstyle is gone and now has wild, light-colored hair with bangs that fall almost completely over his eyes. Personality Little is known about Paresse because of his reserved actions and his brief appearances, since he is rarely shown speaking. As respective sin, Paresse is lazy and slothful, Even when his master asks for his help, he doesn't react, saying that he cannot "build up the energy" and even finds standing tiring. However, he can be very violent when provoked and quick to kill. In the Japanese version, Parasse talks using the Katakana alphabet, indicating his eccentric nature and way of speaking. Synopsis Part I Having been called in by K, Paresse first appears along with the other members of The Evil Dôji Branch in the forest near Mt.Fuji for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. He was hanging on a tree branch with his master, Mizho, and took the good Dôji masters "hostage". Mizho ordered him to kill the masters when they moved and slice off their heads. Part III After Yamato Agari rewinds time, Paresse appears in human form alongside his master on the way to Sparrow Place for a meeting. The pair arrive early by three minutes and are about to leave when they are confronted by three male strangers. He is shown acting lazily when Mizho is being verbally attacked by the trio, one of which teases her for being a cosplayer and having "junior high disease". He even refuses to help her because he couldn't "work up the energy". Paresse only attacks after being punched in the face by the only man who hadn't been previously injured by Mihzo, biting off his attacker's fingers. Now willing to attack the men, he readies his gauntlet, but is stopped by Rage's guitar. Once Vice arrives, Paresse shows fear when he snaps at the others for bickering with each other. When Dunstan comes to greet The Evil Dôji Branch, Paresse doesn't panic like the others, saying that the whole situation is "annoying". When The Good Dôji Club arrive at the apartment, Paresse watches as they fail to fight off Dunstan. Afterwards, Rune Kodaira mentions that the entire Evil Dôji Branch agreed to go about their lives as the One Hundred Machine Funeral lasts one year. After time traveling to 1944 Shinbashi with Vice and the rest of his allies, Paresse and Mizho spent three years staying there and training for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Relationships Mizho A 15-years-old goth girl that attends high school has been the master of Paresse through out the 21st century. While he follows her orders, it seems that he insists on not taking action, causing her to do so herself instead. Abilities As Paresse is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Due to the sharpened and elongated nature of the form that his hands typically adopt, he is capable of slicing through the majority of materials with relative ease, without having to resort to assuming a Karakuri Henge prior to conducting an attack. ICON Demon Paresse Demon Paresse is a full body transformation which simultaneously alters Paresse's form, while integrating Mizho into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Paresse. This ICON take the likeness of a jester, with a large M-shape helmet that resembles a jester hat and curly-toe feet with a heel. Additionally, Paresse's arms are cover in strips, has armor covering his neck like a high collar, and wears a dark sash over his lower section. In this form, Paresse gains a large scythe to use as a weapon. Quotes *''(To Mizho) "Sorry. I can't work up the energy."'' *''"You're loud. If you yell like that, people will start showing up and that's so tiring."'' Trivia *Paresse's attire and ICON are associated with the snake and his theme color is pine green. * His name used in the Viz. translation, Paresse, is the French word for laziness. * The original Japanese write the name as Parasseux, but both roots to the same concept despite the spelling differences in French. The UX seems to only add a gender (male) to the word. * His human form resembles Faust from Shaman King. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji